Reconocimiento
by Ludmila V
Summary: Porque aunque sea una niña, yo se reconocer quien es ella. El Sinsajo, el futuro simbolo de la rebelión. #Ai del foro "Hasta El Final De La Pradera"; para Jeannille.


_Fic del AI 2015 del foro "Hasta El Final De La Pradera"; regalo para Jeannine Matweus._

 _Me pediste un día entero de Prim. Lo hice un día de la semana, perdóname, era un sábado. Basado en "En Llamas"._

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins**

Reconocimiento

Me despierto y me siento a los pies de la cama, observando los nuevos zapatos de Katniss. Son de cuero del bueno, provenientes del Capitolio. De un color desvaído, con los cordones color humo. Ese modelo se diseño en base a sus zapatos originales, los que eran de papá.

Lo encontraron de casualidad cuando vinieron para la entrevista, en los octavos de final de Los Juegos del Hambre. Querían conocer su casa, la vida de Katniss. Que hacía en sus tiempos libres, si daba vueltas como una bailarina. En realidad, si deseaban saber cómo era la verdadera vida de Katniss Everdeen, deberían haber ido al bosque. Pero era mejor que pensaran en ella como una chica sencilla, proveniente de un distrito ceniciento.

Mamá les mostró nuestra humilde choza, tan diminuta que ellos mismos se sorprendían recorriendo la casa en apenas pocos minutos. "Vaya, es tan… acogedora" dijo uno de los encargados, de cabello azul plateado, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una señal entre lástima y decepción. Ahí comprendí porque nosotros no éramos más que ganado para ellos, y que mi casa era un sucio corral.

Otro capitolino, teñido de rojo de los pies a la cabeza, halló las botas bajo mi cama. Le encantó tanto que incluso nos ofreció comprarla, porque sería muy cotizado en el Capitolio. Mi madre, muy amablemente, se negó, a pesar de que la oferta fue muy exorbitante. Pero el hombre regateó, y llegaron a un acuerdo de que se las prestaría por una semana. entonces se la llevó consigo, y un reconocido diseñador de la gran ciudad se inspiró en ese par de botas negras. Tengo entendido que es muy popular entre los ciudadanos del Capitolio, que incluso los hay con tacones y todo.

Decido que estoy perdiendo demasiado tiempo y me pongo en pie. Me dirijo al armario gigante que guarda mi ropa. Abro de un tirón, haciendo un mohín ante la imagen de su interior. Dioses, son tantos vestidos. En una variedad de colores claros, oscuros, chillones. Cortesía de Effie Trinket, aunque Katniss insiste en que los mando a diseñar especialmente para mí. Cielos. Cada semana vienen más vestidos bonitos, a juego con zapatos de charol, de lana, de cuero, o cómodas zapatillas de algodón. La mujer no quiere que la hermana de la vencedora más popular de los últimos años, ande zaparrastrosa. Por eso envía moda fresca, nueva, una vez a la semana, todos los Viernes. No sé que haré con tantos conjuntos de ropa. Podría usarlos, uno cada día. Pero no quiero, porque recuerdo a las otras jovencitas del distrito, que sobreviven la mitad de su vida con dos vestidos. Sería echarles en cara que yo poseo lo que ellas jamás tendrán.

Por suerte hoy es un día escolar. Así que elijo unos zapatos discretos de cuero, ideales para la nieve. Me quito mi pijama calentito, lo doblo y lo guardo en uno de los tantos cajones. Cojo mi uniforme escolar, y lo llevo al baño, colocándolo sobre una mesilla color gris.

Entro a la ducha, tocando cuidadosamente los botones. Sé que uno de los botones larga un líquido que huele a fresas, y otro, un tipo de exfoliante para la piel. Ese que tiene el dibujo de una botella debe ser el champú. Lo presiono, y una espesa espuma con olor a limón me impregna el cabello. Genial, champú olor a limón. Me refriego la espuma del cabello, observando atentamente los otros botones. Si aprietas una opción incorrecta, pueden surgir cosas más extrañas. Porque están incluidas las opciones excéntricas del Capitolio.

Tengo más suerte, y el siguiente líquido transparente que sale es el jabón. Me limpio cuidadosamente la poca mugre que acumulo en el cuerpo, ya que vivir aquí es bastante aséptico. Antes, en mi casa de la Veta, la rendija de la ducha se teñía de negro. El carbón, si vives en la Veta, se te pega en cada poro del cuerpo. Asi que era imposible que no finalizara el día cubierta de hollín. Es ese otro cambio notable, pasar de vivir en la parte más pobre del distrito, a la más sofisticada y elegante de la ciudad.

Termino de asearme, oliendo notablemente a limón, fresas, y jabón. Me seco enérgicamente el cuerpo, tomando una toalla de más para escurrirme el cabello. Miro a la izquierda del gran espejo, y veo la pequeña caja. Es para secarte el cabello, en un instante y apenas presionando el botón. Lo presiono, y en pocos segundos, mi cabello me cae en delicadas ondas doradas sobre el hombro.

Wow. La tecnología del Capitolio es impresionante.

Ya preparada para ir al colegio, bajo las escaleras y me encuentro a mi madre sentada en la mesa del comedor. Ella preparó el desayuno, basada en una nueva dieta llena de carbohidratos.

Desayunamos en silencio. No es incómodo el silencio, pero ella no tiene mucho que hablar, y yo tampoco. Ya gastamos todas las palabras dedicadas a la cocina, que es más grande que las habitaciones que teníamos en la Veta, y tan elegante, bonita y moderna. Asi que preferimos morder las tostadas, calentitas y doraditas. La tostadora que nos regalaron los patrocinadores son estupendas, las tostadas jamás se pasan en ella.

Termino de sorber mi leche y miro el reloj. Las dos agujas marcan las ocho de la mañana, lo cual indica que debo ir al colegio. Cojo mi mochila y el sofisticado abrigo de piel del armario, despidiéndome de mi madre con un beso. Me desea buena suerte, y cierro la puerta tras de mí.

Los rayos de sol me pegan de lleno en los ojos, por lo cual camino con la vista larga. A mi alrededor, los primeros copos de nieve se acumulan, dándole un toque tétrico a los arbustos. Ello anuncia que nos espera otro invierno duro, y me duele el alma saber que nosotros no pasaremos necesidades, mientras los demás sí.

Paso junto a la casa del vencedor más viejo del distrito. Lo veo asomándose a la ventana, con los ojos hinchados y las fosas nasales dilatadas. Frunce el ceño al verme, mostrándome su evidente descontento. No tiene tacto con la gente, excepto con Katniss y Peeta. Le sonrío, y él cierra las cortinas. Mejor, no tiene porque ser tan amable.

Cruzo las rejas de las Aldeas, y encuentro a Buttercup acurrucado bajo los pies de la estatua que representa a la libertad de Panem, un joven de tamaño real con un puño alzado al cielo, y una lanza en la otra mano. Tiene una expresión de victoria en su rostro pétreo. Seguramente representa a un vencedor de los Juegos. Mientras me acerco, me pregunto si será el primero en ganar.

Deslizo mis dedos por el lomo del viejo gato anaranjado, sintiendo su ronroneo bajo mi mano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, viejito?—le digo, rascándole tras las orejas. A una le falta la mitad, un estúpido perro se la arrancó a los dos años. Él ronronea más, fregándose contra mi palma abierta. Le doy un besito rápido en la cabeza, dejándolo atrás. No puedo entretenerme más, a las ocho y cuarto deberé estar dentro del colegio.

~.~

Es increíble, porque desde que Katniss ganó los Juegos, muchos chicos y chicas de la ciudad me invitan a su casa. ¿Interés, donde? Trato de rechazarlos los mas educadamente que puedo, en realidad, deseo mandarlos al diablo. No olvido que esos se burlaban de mi ropa vieja, y del simple hecho de que provenía de la Veta.

—No puedo, mi hermana tiene una sesión de fotos en la tarde—miento, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

El chico esboza una sonrisa engreída, despeinándose ligeramente el cabello rubio. Se acerca más a mí, y susurra:

—Lo que pasa, Prim… es que me gustas. De verdad. Me gustas mucho, y quiero invitarte a salir. Otro día, cuando puedas.

¿Esto es nuevo, verdad? Ahora les gusto a los chicos. Mis ojos enfocan a Rory, el hermano de Gale, que nos contempla desde una de las mesas del comedor. Parece triste. ¿Por qué será? Nosotros no tenemos mucha comunicación que se diga. Sin embargo, siento que está celoso de Gary.

— ¿Adonde ves?—pregunta Gary, dándose vuelta.

—Debo irme—me echo la correa de la mochila al hombro, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él insiste, pero no. No quiero salir, ni con él, ni con nadie.

Me abro paso a zancadas rápidas, hacia la salida del colegio. Lo escuchó detrás de mí. Pero no me sigue, lo cual es bueno.

Sobre el primer escalón, sonriendo de lado, me espera Katniss.

La rodeo con los brazos, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Ya no tengo que rodearla por la cintura, crecí bastante. Casi soy más alta que ella.

— ¿Cómo estás, dormilona?—caminamos cogidas de las manos directo a casa, con las inmensas montañas por delante.

—Bien. En realidad, no soy dormilona. Anoche tuve… pesadillas, y no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Por eso. Si no, hubiese desayunado contigo…

—Vale, no lo expliques. —le corto, dándole un apretón en el hombro. En verdad, no necesito que lo haga. Está en todo su derecho, sobrevivió a un juego sangriento. Puede dormir lo que quiera, lo que tenemos ahora es gracias a ella.

~.~

La noto nerviosa al llegar a casa. Mi madre no se encuentra en el comedor con la cena lista, ni con su cándida sonrisa. Algo va mal. Lo puedo notar, esa sensación hormigueando en mi piel.

—Quédate aquí, enseguida regreso—murmura mi hermana, saliendo del comedor.

Katniss no regresa. Me pongo en pie, decidida a seguirla, pero justo aparece mi madre. No me mira, enciende la hornalla y pone a calentar la tetera. Se estira sobre la alacena, buscando algo. Saca las galletitas glaseadas, cortesía de Peeta Mellark y las pone sobre un bonito plato de cerámica. Lo reconozco, es su juego de té.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

—Tenemos visitas. —deposita el liquido caliente en la tacita, acomoda el platillo con galletitas en la bandeja, y agrega un pequeño cuenco con azúcar. Negando con la cabeza, saca un poco de crema de la heladera y la pone en otro cuenco.

Pero cuando está por salir de la cocina, la detengo en la puerta.

—Mamá, explícame—le exijo, hablando en un tono más alto de lo normal.

—Ya te lo dirá Katniss. Ahora, dejame pasar.

Le cedo el paso, totalmente confundida. ¿Qué sucede?

~.~

Siempre nos perseguirá la sombra de los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Katniss no hizo suficiente? ¿No fue discreta del todo? ¿Hablo mal del Capitolio? No, no y no.

— ¡Esto es injusto!—grito, alzando los puños al aire, lo cual me recuerda a la estatua de la entrada. Detesto esa estatua, porque representa lo peor de este país, a los Juegos del Hambre.

—La vida es injusta, patito—comenta Katniss, apretando mis hombros. Me deshago de sus manos, enojada. —¡La familia de Gale no le ha hecho nada! ¡Nada!

Entonces pienso en Rory, en la pequeña Posy, en el tímido Vick, y sobre todo en Gale, el valiente, rebelde y terco Gale.

—No es culpa de ellos, es mía. No debí…

— ¿No debiste que, Katniss?

—Nada.

Ya. Obviamente, prefiere ocultarme cosas. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que ya no soy una niñita? Me doy cuenta de que las cosas van mal, de que todo está mal. La casa, los lujos, los vestidos, mi hermana, lo que más amo en este mundo…

Me paro bruscamente, traspasándole con la mirada.

—Se que no me dirás nada, Katniss—bramo, la ira impregnando mi voz. No debería gritarle, odio gritarle. Pero no aguanto verla así, viviendo en una mentira, hablando con cuidado para no despertar la ira de la víbora. —Pero recuerda quien eres. Ellos podrán amenazarte, podrán utilizarte, podrá infundirte miedo… pero no olvides quien eres. No olvides que en el fondo de tu corazón, eres fuerte, que tienes alas, y puedes volar. Porque eres como un Sinsajo. Sé que parecen débiles, indefensos… mas la fortaleza que poseen, nadie la puede derrumbar. No dejes que lo haga. No dejes que te venza.

Katniss me mira, con sus grises ojos vidriosos. En sus pupilas veo reconocimiento. Ella sabe quién es.

Yo sé quién es.

El sinsajo que salvará a Panem, el único capaz de hacerlo.

Doy vuelta sobre mis pies, dejándole con la duda flotando ante sus ojos.


End file.
